Vacation Disaster!
by LuckyLeafGirl
Summary: Finally the young Konoha ninjas are given a chance to relax as they travel for their dream vacation...only to have their dreams crushed!  Crashed on a stranded island in the middle of nowhere, the ninjas must find a way back home...if they survive!
1. Wake Up!

**Ok my peeps! I'm planning on making this one last a good, long time! But if you have any suggestions, please, please, please, PLEASE REVIEW!!! thank you for your time...:)**

Tsunade grinned evily towards herself as she walked onto the helicopter along with the other ANBU. The ANBU sweatdropped. As they took off, the helicopter flew towards all the houses of Konoha, ready to strike at their victims. Finally, one of the ANBU members gathered enough courage and spoke up.

"Lady Tsunade, why must you torment these poor kids?" the ANBU asked. Tsunade just showed him her evil grin. "Because...it's fun!" Everyone gasped. "But Lady Tsunade, you must reconsider! Think of their reactions at such an early hour!" the ANBU begged. Tsunade sighed. "It's not that early..." "IT'S 3:00 IN THE MORNING!!!"

The helicopter finally came to a stop above a nice, cozy-looking house. Tsunade spoke slowly and carefully to the ANBU. "Now remember: they will all be angry. Thank God I'm not the ones waking them up! We'll go in order from house to house. Make sure to check roll call! There should be 12 of them! Now go! This first house is Inuzuka Kiba!" The ANBU left.

"Three...two...one..." Tsunade looked up to see Kiba thrown up into the helicopter. Kiba slowly stood up, the tiredness in his eyes was obvious. He looked around until finally spotting Tsunade, glaring at her. "Tsunade...let me ask you something...WHY ON EARTH AM I UP IN A HELICOPTER AT 3:00 IN THE MORNING???" Tsunade released her ears before speaking. "You remember what I said about you along with the other young ninja squads getting a vacation..." Kiba nodded. "...well, and remember how I told you that it was going to be sometime this week..." Before Tsunade could continue, Kiba inturupted. "YOU NEVER TOLD US WHAT TIME IT WOULD BE AT!!! OUT OF ALL THE TIMES, WHY THIS EARLY???" Tsunade sighed, too tired herself to explain it all.

The ANBU in the helicopter were now beaten and brusied thanks to Shino's bugs. Shino and Kiba sat quietly, well, tried to be. Kiba kept on complaining about how early it was while Shino was the opposite and was thrilled that they were being kidnapped from their homes at three am to go on some super long vacation. "Ok!" Tsunade called out. "Hyuuga Hinata and Hyugga Neji are up next! Be careful! I can't promise that you all will come back alive!" she shouted to the ANBU. They all gulped before heading down.

It was awhile before they came back up. Tsunade was starting to worry. The poor ANBU guys had all their chakra points shot by Neji and had major ear damage from Hinata's screaming. The two Hyuggas sat in the helicopter along with the other two. Kiba and Shino were now fighting about which time of day is best to get kidnapped onto a helicopter for a vacation. Hinata was still screaming that someone woke her up. Neji was bonking his head on the wall, hoping that he'll die. Poor Neji...

Tsunade looked behind her seat to count. Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Chouji, Shikamaru..."Ok!" she shouted out. This next one may be more of a challenge for you ANBU!" The ANBU looked at her and sighed. They were all already near the verge of death. "The next house is the home of Yamanaka Ino! Be careful..." With that, Tsunade soluted the ANBU.

Everyone in the helicopter jumped when they heard one of the most loudest screams they have ever heard. The source, Ino, is thrown into the helicopter while still screaming. Shikamaru sighed. Chouji stuffed his face in potato chips to try and get the noise out. Everyone else...went crazy. "Ok!" Tsunade screamed. Everyone froze. "Now that I have your attention, it won't be much longer until you all will be on your way to your dream vacation! All we have to do is get the last three!" "You mean two..." All the ninjas turned to find Sai sitting inside the helicopter. Tsunade was in shock. Everyone screamed. "HOW'D YOU GET IN HERE???" "I was awake..." he replied. Ino sweatdropped. "You mean you always wake up at 3:00 in the morning?" "Duh! Doesn't everyone?!" Ino slapped her face. "I should've known..." "Ok! Now we're at the home of Uzumaki Naruto! Good luck!" Tsunade cried out. The ANBU all looked at each other, wondering if they would come out alive.

As you could've guessed, Naruto wasn't in the best of moods to find himself waking up at 3:00 in the morning. In fact, he was pissed. He almost killed a guy who was packing his ramen up, afraid that he was stealing it all. Another was seriously injured. Make that a couple of guys. Tsunade watched as Naruto was tossed up like a stuffed animal into the helicopter. "So..." she started. Naruto had this 'I'm-so-pissed-off-right-now-you-don't-want-to-mess-with-me' look when he spoke. "...so..? That's it: so? THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY WHEN I FIND MYSELF IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT BEING CARRIED AWAY AND THROWN ONTO A HELICOPTER TO WHO KNOWS WHERE??? AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS SO???" Chaos broke loose in the helicopter. Kiba had joined with Naruto in his screaming of insults. While doing this, Naruto was running circles around Tenten, trying to avoid being flattened into a pancake by Ino who was screaming just as loudly as he was. Poor Tenten was getting dizzy being circled around by two people. Lee was rejoicing about the power of youth, which caused himself being almost thrown out the helicopter by Neji and Sai. Shikamaru just watched the show with an amuzed look on his face before trying to fall asleep. It didn't work. Chouji was crying from his potato chip bag being empty while Hinata just stood quietly in the corner. Tsunade couldn't take this anymore. "SHUT UP!!!" she screamed. Everyone froze in their spot. Tsunade cleared her throat. "We only have to pick up Haruno Sakura and then you can all leave (thank God!). So I suggest you all cooperate (as if that could happen!) until I leave!!!" Everyone stood still for a moment before continuing what they were all doing a minute ago. Tsunade slapped her face. "Go get Haruno." she told the ANBU. "Maybe she can help me with my misery..."

One of the ANBU carried Sakura up the helicopter. Surprisingly, she was the only one that didn't wake up and have a fit. Of course, if she did wake up then she would have. The ANBU guy tossed Sakura in the helicopter. Big mistake! She ran into Naruto, causing him to fall over and trip Ino. This resulted in Ino running into the poor, dizzy Tenten, who puked on her. Ino started screaming and ran to Shikamaru, just causing him to get annoyed. Now both Chouji and Ino were screaming at Shikamaru, who got so tired of this that he screamed even louder than the two of them, causing everyone on the helicopter to step back. This caused Sai to back into Lee who fell over the edge and held onto the step, screaming for Gai-sensei. Neji started squishing Lee's fingers, yelling at him to shut up. Kiba joined in with Neji. Hinata started crying, making Shino have his bugs come out and make her laugh. One of the bugs got on Naruto's shoulder, making him brush it off. This caused Sakura to wake up, finding herself not in her bed, but in Naruto's arms...in a helicopter...in the air...at 3:00 in the morning.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and held their ears for dear life. Sakura finally stopped. It was quiet after that. Tsunade was the first to break the silence. "OK then! Everyone, you may start your trip to your dream vacation! This helicopter is big enough for all of you, I figured, so this will be your transportation! I'm going to put it on autopilot, knowing that none of you have any experience. Myself along with the rest of the ANBU will be leaving now (we'd be dead if we stay!)! Have fun!" Everyone was still in shock at the moment to even speak. All the ANBU jumped off the helicopter, screaming that they're alive. Tsunade walked over towards Sakura. "Sakura, thanks for getting everyone's attention! Naruto here will explain what all is going on!" Sakura just gave her the 'I-don't-know-what-on-Earth-your-talking-about-and-I-don't-really-care-I-just-want-to-know-why-I'm-up-at-three-in-the-morning!' look. Tsunade just gave her a sympathy look while Sakura still held onto Naruto's jacket as if the world depended on it. "Uh, Sakura...you can let go of Naruto's jacket. You could also get out of his lap and lose your red face. Same for you Naruto!" They two looked at each other before jumping away. Tsunade laughed before jumping off the helicopter. "Good luck!" she called out.

After being in the helicopter for a while, everyone was finally getting used to each other as they chatted on excitedly about the trip. Ino looked at the clock. "Come on! It's already 10:00 at NIGHT now and we're still in the air! What's taking so long???" Tenten looked too. "Well, I think we should get there in just a few more hours..." "A **FEW** MORE???"

Sakura sighed and ignored the fact that her best friend was being restrained by Tenten and Hinata to keep from not killing the clock. She looked around the room, laughing as each of her friends were in some sticky situation. All but one. Sakura went past the lobby, through the dinning hall and into the living room (yes! I know that there isn't anything like that on helicopters but this is a KONOHA helicopter!) where she found who she was looking for. "Naruto!" she called out. The blonde was sitting on the window ledge, watching the dark sky above him. Sakura repeated herself. Naruto snapped out of his daydream and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Sorry Sakura-chan! I didn't notice!" "Idiot! What are you doing way over here?" Naruto looked back out towards the sky. His eyes darkened as he watched what seemed like storm clouds chasing them, slowly but steadily readying itself to strike. He turned back around. "Nothing!" Sakura sighed. "Nothing? That's what your brain is, Naruto. Nothing is not in the sky!" "Hey!" Sakura grabbed his hand and tugged him away from the window. "Come on now! Everyone's waiting!" Naruto took one last look out the window before being dragged away.

**So what'd you all think, huh?! I'm planning on stretching this story out for a good, long one. But I could always use some advise! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!! Plus, I was thinking that I'd have some couples in the story as well: Naruto x Sakura, Shikamaru x Ino, Neji x Tenten and Kiba x Hinata. Of course, if your one of those insanly sensitive people who don't like any of these couples, feel free to express your opinion. However, (dark music in background)...I don't think I'm going to change it! Muhahahahahahahahahahaha!!! Ahem! Sorry, got carried away there...REVIEW!!!**


	2. The Storm

**I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOO SORRY! I know this new chapter took awhile! Again, SORRY! I was busy buying new fishys! They're SO CUTE!!! (cough, cough) Anyway, back to the story!**

Naruto sighed. It didn't seem like they were getting anywhere! He glanced to the window beside him. It was duck taped SO THICK that no one could see through it. Sakura REALLY didn't like the idea of Naruto staring into space at nothing but dark clouds. That's what worried him, though...

He turned back around to scan the room. Ino had ended up getting past Tenten and Hinata's grip and destroyed, no...INAILATED the clock! She was now stepping on the poor Tenten and Hinata (poor girls...) while holding up the now destroyed clock happily in the air. Kiba had fallen asleep while Chouji was busy eating down yet ANOTHER bag of potato chips (OBVIOUS!). Shino was watching Ino's winning spree suprisingly amusingly. Maybe there was an emotion side to him...NAH! Lee was lecturing the poor souls of Neji and Sai about the time of youth. Both boys looked as if they were about to through him out the window...AGAIN!

Sakura was across the room trying to hold a ladder still while Shikamaru climbed up it to check some things in the air vent, which apparently ended up making the heater broken! And in the air at night flying around for hours makes everyone pretty cold! Sakura became angry at Shikamaru and tugged him down so she could have a look. As she poked her head inside the vent, Naruto noticed her slim body bending so she could reach whatever she was after in there. Naruto smirked while watching her foolish effort. He continued to watch for the next 10 minutes until a HUGE (and I mean HUGE!) thunder shook the entire helicopter, causing Naruto to fall out of his seat.

Panic soon fell on the young ninjas as the lights shut off. Neji, too, fell from his seat and landed on Tenten. They looked into each other's eyes and blushed darkly. This moment didn't last too long, however, as Lee fell ontop of them as well. Sai ended up tripping and falling into Kiba. Kiba flung across the room and landed next by his teammates. Hinata was screaming along with Tenten at the top of their lungs (poor Kiba and Neji!). Shino, surprisingly didn't flinch or move (you don't see THAT every day!). Ino ran into Shikamaru, causing him to push the ladder out of the way. The ladder pushed Sakura, making her tumble into the air vent. Everyone screamed after that.

"Is everyone alright???"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

"Munch!"

"This is so troublesome!"

"The power of youth is upon us!"

"Shut up!"

"I can't see!"

"We're all gonna die!"

"I'm blind!"

"Help!"

"What was that?"

"Hold me!"

"SHUT UP!" Naruto screamed as loud as he possibly could. Everyone stopped and looked up at him. He sweatdropped. "Um...is everyone alright?" All the ninjas looked at each other before nodding. "Hello??? Can anyone hear me???" Naruto looked around him. He couldn't see a thing, but he knew that voice from anywhere.

"Sakura?!" he called out. "I'm up here!" she cried. Naruto looked up. He could barely make out where the air vent was. She sounded a ways away. Naruto figued that she probably fell back a couple of rooms. Ouch! Naruto looked back at what he assumed was everyone. "Ok everybody listen up! We need lights! Now! Don't know how much longer this plane is gonna last!" As soon as he finished his last sentence, panic swept the ninjas again. Shikamaru got up and volunteered to help Naruto find some lights. Once both boys found a flashlight each, Shikamaru headed back towards the others while Naruto left for the vents.

Shikamaru was (luckily!) able to find everyone a flashlight. Everyone was freezing cold and scared to death as they huddled up against one another. Shikamaru sighed before pulling some duck tape off a window to look at any damage. Once he did, he saw a lightning bolt heading straight towards them. "EVERYONE DUCK!" he yelled. Everybody did as they were told. Suddenly, a HUGE bolt of lightning went straight threw the helicopter. Sirens started going off, warning them that the plane wouldn't last much longer. Shikamaru sighed. So much for a vacation...

Naruto managed to bring Sakura out of the vent. "Are you ok?" he asked. "Yeah..." Naruto looked her over. Obviously she wasn't! She had bruises up and down her arms, along with a deep cut on her right cheek, probably from metal. If that was the case, she could possibly be poisoned. Naruto decided to not bring it up at the moment. He grabbed her hand and headed towards where the others were. "EVERYONE DUCK!" Shikamaru yelled. Naruto and Sakura looked out the window to see a lightning bolt heading for the helicopter. Luckily, with their quick reflexes, both ninja let go of each others' hands and jumped out of the way. This caused Naruto to fall back with the others while Sakura flung towards the opposite room.

Everyone turned at Naruto, who had just jumped in the room, before continuing to scream. Neji stood up. "I suggest that we all evacuate the helicopter. It's falling towards an island, but none of us will make it if we stay inside."

"You're suggesting us to JUMP???" Ino yelled. Neji nodded. Ino was about to protest when Hinata put her hand on her shoulder. "Ino...you kn..know...Nej..Neji's got a..a poi..point!" Ino huffed in defeat. Kiba looked toward the water. "We have a good chance now! We're close enough to the water that it won't kill us if we jump. After that, we can all meet up at the island!" he said. Everyone nodded. This time it was Shikamaru's turn to stand up. "Alright then! Everyone jump from this opening! I'll count to make sure that you all get off and land in the water!"

All the ninjas stood in a line to jump out. At first, it was difficult seeing as how none of them wanted to jump out of a helicopter when it's pitch black outside and they all feared for their life, but Shikamaru just pushed the stubborn ones down. Everyone seemed to go down smoothly but one. "Ino!" he called out. She turned to him. "I am NOT jumping!" she declared. He sighed. "Ino, it's ok! I'll go with you." Ino's eyes brightened up. "You will???" "Yeah...wait a minute!"

Shikamaru ran to Naruto who was struggling to open a door that had crashed down. "Naruto! Get off the plane! You're the only one left!" "No I'm not!" he yelled back. "Sakura's still on! I need to save her!" "Naruto, I'm sure she's alright! In fact, I bet she already got off the helicopter!" Although, deep in Shikamaru's mind, he didn't remember seeing Sakura since the lightning had striked. "But--" Before Naruto could protest, Shikamaru pushed Naruto off before then exited with Ino.

Blink. Blink. Sakura's jade green eyes slowly opened up to her surroundings. Dust. Black outside. Fire. More dust. Wait...FIRE? She turned her head to see half of the helicopter on fire. She stood up only to end up back on her butt. The helicopter was falling at too great of a speed. Sakura coughed as the smoke started getting inside her lungs. She had to get out, FAST! Sakura finally gathered the strength to stand up as she ran into the lobby where the others had been. She looked around to see no one but herself. "Hey!" she cried out. "Hello? Anyone here?" Sakura glanced to her side to see a large opening made from the lightning. That's probably where everyone jumped out! Sakura crouched herself down low and was ready to jump when the helicopter turned again, causing Sakura to fall back against the wall. She started standing up when she knew it was too late. She could already see the water getting closer and closer. After a couple of seconds, the helicopter crashed into the sea.

Sakura was imidiantly pressed up against the ceiling from all the water. She held onto the walls as she made her way out. After getting out of the helicopter, she watched as it sunk down deeper and deeper into the sea. Sakura started looking around in the water when she realized that she was going down into the sea as well. She paniced as she looked for anything to grab onto in the water but found nothing. That's when the though hit her. Sakura had never learned how to swim...

**So? How was it? HUH? HUH? HUH? Well, that's ok...you don't need to tell me now...BECAUSE YOU CAN TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEW! So you know what that means! REVIEW TIME!!!!!!! XD**


End file.
